A Flash of Green
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: A family waits to be reunited after 10 years apart. My first POTC fanfic. AWE spoilers. COMPLETE
1. Part I: Stories

**a.n. This is my first POTC fanfic as I normally write for the Star Wars fandom. But after I saw _At World's End_, I just had to write a POTC story. This is the result. Some spoilers for AWE, as this is my take on that extra scene that occurs after the credits. It may be a little hard to follow at first, but hopefully not too much. I'm leaning towards making this a threeshot, but it's all based on reviews. So please, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

Part I: Stories

This is it. This day has finally come. My whole life I have waited for this day to arrive, and now it has. Only a little longer now until it happens.

_Our life is hard with just the two of us and no one else, but Mother manages to make sure that I have the best life that I could possibly ever have. She makes our rough life more livable by telling me stories, wonderful stories. Stories of adventures, of lands far away. Stories of heroes and villains, of magic and mysticism, of battles fought and wars won. Stories about her, about me, and about various people in our lives._

The high grass tickles at my ankles as I trudge through, heading closer and closer to my true destination.

_She's told me stories about her father, my grandfather, and what a great man he had been. How he had been just and fair, respected and well-liked. How he had raised her on his own and how much she truly appreciated everything he did for her. She informs me that although he may not have agreed with many of the choices she made later in her life, he still loved her and respected her enough to let her follow her own path in life. I know she tries hard to be like Grandfather, doing her best to raise me by herself, and I truly appreciate everything she does for me._

Mother is not far behind me, watching to make sure I am still within her line of sight and that I don't go too far.

_Mother has told me what little she knows of my other grandfather, my father's father. He was an adventurer himself, sailing the seas, searching for excitement and seeking new places. He spent many long months and years away from his family, yet he always tried to seek the best for them. He always had the best of intentions when it came to his family, though he didn't necessarily come about them in the best of ways. He may have been a rogue and a pirate, but he was also a good man_.

A slight breeze is in the air, ruffling my clothes and my hair ever so gently. I stop as I reach the end of the cliff and just stand still as my eyes are left to wander the deep blue ocean before me.

_The greatest stories I have ever heard Mother tell me are those of Father and his many adventures. These are truly stories of a great man and I always listen in wide-eyed wonder whenever Mother begins to tell me a new story about him. She tells me of his simple beginnings and her first meeting with him. She tells me of the grand adventure they shared many years later and of their falling in love. She recites to me another adventure, one much different than the first and taking place just before I was born. An adventure full of lies, deceit, perilous wanderings, dangerous villains, and ultimately, a great sacrifice for an even greater love. How my father saved her life, his, and that of many others, by sacrificing himself. How he is now left to wander the seven seas, far from the one he loves. These are the stories I cherish most and I store them away in my heart to remind me of who I am, where I come from, and to know the great man that I have never known._

Mother is beside me now, her dark blonde hair flowing gently in the breeze. She puts one slender arm around my shoulder as we both continue to stare out across the sea at the setting sun. The time is upon us and I can feel Mother squeezing my shoulder as we carefully watch the sun slowly dip below the horizon. Something suddenly flashes across our faces, a green light, and I know that it has happened. Mother told me of the old pirate legend that when a flash of green suddenly appears in the sky as the sun finally sets, a soul has returned, and I know we are both hoping that the old legend proves true. We both stand there watching the horizon, until a dark shape suddenly appears, swiftly approaching. As it moves closer, it begins to take the outline of a ship. I feel Mother tense up and I know that this is what we have been waiting for. This is the one moment I have waited for my whole life. It is close enough now that I can see a figure high in the uppermost reaches of the ship. A figure that looks exactly as Mother described, with his long, dark, curly hair just reaching his shoulders. Glancing up at Mother, I can see the smile that is starting to form on her face, the wistful, joyous look in her eyes. She catches me gazing at her and her smile widens. Leaning down to me, she gives me a hug as she brushes my hair away from my face.

"There he is, William. He has come back to us."

And I know it's true. He has come back. I turn my gaze once more towards the man on the ship, now considerably closer. William Turner, my father, has returned.


	2. Part II: Memories

**a.n. Well, I received some good reviews on the last part asking me to continue, so I decided to make my reviewers happy and make this into the three-shot I said I would. So, thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. This is Part II and Part III will follow sometime, hopefully soon, but I can't make any promises. By the way, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, names, places, etc. or anything else that seems familiar. All of it is owned by Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer and Gore Verbinski and everyone else associated with the movies. Not me and I am makin no money off of this whatsoever. That being said, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Part II: Memories

It is close. I can feel it. The time is near. After so many years, the moment is upon us.

_My son has been my source of comfort, my source of strength these many years. __The one piece of the other half of my soul that I still have left.__ The times were tough and I, a single mother, trying to make my way in the world with my young child at my side. It has been a life unlike any I had ever known before. Such a different existence was now laid out before me and I have survived through it all, all while my teaching my son about life and being __himself_

I can see my son through the tall grass ahead of me, humming to himself a song he has heard me song a thousand times before. A song that brings back many memories, past and present.

_I remember my father, the caring, gentle soul that he was. How noble he was and how kind-hearted he was towards others. He may have been a Governor, but at times he seemed almost to be one of the common folk, for he cared for all citizens of Port Royal, nobles and commoners alike. He had a just mind and a tender heart and could be just as fun-loving as he was serious. He worked hard to make the lives of the people of Port Royal as meaningful as possible, but he worked even harder to make my life the best that he could, something I have tried to do with my own son. I have tried to emulate my father in everything I do for my son, and though I miss him dearly, I know he would be proud of me and the example I have tried to set for my son, for he was the one to set the example for me._

My son is wandering off again, though I make sure to keep him in my line of sight. He has that adventurous, daring, roguish, generally endearing, spirit that I have seen quite a bit of in my life.

_Jack Sparrow was a man I have had the not-always-so-pleasurable experience in meeting. He is a rogue and pirate and plays by his own rules, but he also has a kind heart and is loyal to his crew and those he considers his friends. He may occasionally put others in danger, but he always manages to somehow find a way to get them out of it, gaining some profit for himself along the way. He has saved my life, and that of my husband, numerous times, although is the one that usually put us in danger in the first place. Though I have had my share of arguments with him, namely when I tried to kill him, I know that he would do anything for me and my family. And for that, I am truly grateful to have met him. _

A gentle breeze picks up and gently whispers through my hair. I see my son stop at the edge of the cliff and look out across the azure ocean, watching the horizon stretch before him.

_I have wonderful memories of my soul mate, my lover, my other half, my husband. __Of our first meeting as young children. __Of our childhood growing up together.__ Of our first adventure together and realizing our true love for each other. I remember our separation as he went looking for Jack, and our coming back together some time later. I remember the tension between __us after Jack's 'death' and the struggles we faced after finding him again. Fighting alongside each other as we fought both the East India Trading Company and the _Flying Dutchman_ and realizing, once again, that we were made for each other. That quick marriage ceremony aboard the _Black Pearl_ was more wonderful than any high-class, formal, extravagant wedding that I could ever dream about. We were finally together as one, in heart and soul, later in body, and we would forever be husband and wife. Though later circumstances managed to tear us apart once more, I knew deep down that we would once again be reunited, for just as he gave me his heart, he has always had mine and would return, for no one can live without their heart._

I come up next to my son and put my arm around his shoulder. Both of us have our eyes on the horizon and the slowly setting sun. In the depths of my soul, I know that the time is near. I gently squeeze my son's shoulder as the sun finishes its descent and a green light flashes in front of my face. It has happened, just as the old pirate legends have said. A dark outline begins to take shape, which soon morphs into a ship. I tense as I recognize a figure high in the ship's rigging. His dark locks are the same as ever and his deep, piercing gaze captures my soul, just as it always has. I can sense my son looking up at me and turn my gaze towards him. My smile widens as I lean down to hug my son and brush his hair away from his face.

"There he is, William," I tell him, "He has come back to us."

I turn my face towards the rapidly approaching ship and my gaze locks on that figure hanging to the mast. I have waited all this time for this very moment and my faithfulness has been rewarded. William Turner, my husband, my lover, my other half, my life, has finally come back to me.


	3. Part III: Ten Years

**a.n. Well, here it is, the final part of _A Flash of Green_. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to get it up, but I've been busy and I had some trouble figuring out what to write for the third part. I really have enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story; they certainly made my day. I hope to some time write another POTC fic, but I have too many other stories on my plate to finish before I can even think of another one. By the way, I took the liberty of making some assumptions about Will's parents for the purposes of this part of the story. Feel free to correct me if you know what the truth is. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Part III: Ten Years

It's almost time. I can feel it in my soul. Ten long years at sea are about to come to an end. And I couldn't be happier.

_It has been an agonizingly long decade for me, and there were days when I didn't think I'd be able to go on. The one thing that got me through the long days and cold nights were my thoughts and memories of her. Every night, I dreamt of her and her lovely face and that was the only thing that could keep my mind off of the harsh reality of the separation between us. I have done my duty faithfully, no matter how pained it made me, just so I would one day be able to see her again._

A small, cliffy island suddenly appears in the distance and I know that we have returned.

_My mother was one of the most important people I ever had in my life. With just the two of us most of the time, it was up to her to teach me the lessons of life and to raise me as well as any single mother could hope to raise her son. I spent my early years practically glued to her side, never wanting to leave her for fear that she would suddenly be taken from me. As I grew older, that fear never subsided, though I did learn to be more independent and not so reliant on her. When she got sick, I had to learn how to be strong and how to take care of both myself and her. With her death there was no one else around to care for me and I made my way across the ocean, in search of my father and, maybe, a new life._

I can just barely make out a dark shape standing atop the cliff. Slowly, this dark blur begins to take shape and my breathing quickens as I recognize the figure.

_My father had been a mystery for most of my life, a big void, a missing part of me. I never saw him much when I was younger, only a few times a year at most. Those few times I managed to see him, he always made sure that he showed me how much he loved me, how much my mother and I meant to him. He was never home very long and always left shortly after returning, but I never forgot how much he loved me. For these last ten years, I have known my father as I never have before. I have gotten to know him as I had always hoped to know him. He has been a constant source of strength for me in all those times when my strength failed me, which happened every time I thought of her. He was always there to support me and reassure me that I would one day see her again._

It is her. The one I have been longing for for ten long years. Just a little closer and I will be able to see her lovely face.

_I remember the first day I met her. I opened my eyes and there she was, looking down and watching me like an angel. Ever since, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about her. I was devastated when she was kidnapped all those years ago, relieved at finding her, and overjoyed when she returned my feelings. When I was sent on that quest for Beckett, the only __thing on my mind was to succeed so that I could make it back to her and set her free. The tense times following that adventure were hard on me, for I would willingly have given up the love of my life if I thought she would be happier with someone else, even though it would have pained me to do so. When I saw her deliver that rousing speech to the _Black Pearl_ crew, I knew then that even though we had had our differences, there could be no one else for me to love. Finally being able to marry her made my life complete and even though I feared never being able to be with her again, I was glad to have given my life protecting hers. That one night we shared together has always remained with me, a memory that I will never, could never, forget._

We are almost upon the island now and from my high perch I can see her standing there, looking as lovely as I remember. She looks as she did the last time I saw her, never seeming to have aged a bit in the last ten years. Her beautiful golden-brown locks, slightly curled, blowing gently in the wind and her soft brown eyes meeting mine only heighten the affection I have always felt for her. I can feel a smile creeping upon my lips as a stare at her beautiful form. My eyes suddenly drift to the small figure standing to her left. For a moment I am slightly puzzled before the realization suddenly dawns on me. I didn't know it was possible but I believe my smile grew even wider and the love that I felt for her increased even more than I could have possibly ever imagined. My love, my life, my wife, my Elizabeth is there waiting for my return.

And I, William Turner, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, have indeed returned to her waiting arms after ten long years away, just as I always have and as I vow to always do, though I am pleased to know that I will never be separated from her again.


End file.
